Slave to You
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara was born to be Kankuro's personal slave. This is a short one-shot featuring what-if younger brothers of the same sex had to be their older brother's slaves.


Title: Slave to You Author: Pyrite Rating: R/M Warning: Slavery, Torture, Sandcest, Yaoi.  
Pairing: Gaara/Kankuro Summary: Gaara was born to be Kankuro's personal slave. This is a short one-shot featuring what-if younger brothers of the same sex had to be their older brother's slaves. Author's Note: This story has been in my brain for a while and it has been bothering me for so long. So I had to write it. Anyway, the summary sucks, so I hope you read it and enjoy it. Review please!

Gaara's POV

My mother says from the day I was born, Kankuro claimed me as his. I don't doubt it. I am his. As a young child, I was busy trying to please my older brother...my aniki. He was always mean to me and tried to make me do things I didn't want to or got me in trouble with Father. My brother is only two years older than me, but that is a suitable difference. I have to do whatever he says and I cannot disobey him, otherwise Father will get involved.

The day I truly became Kankuro's was the day he hit puberty. He was 13 at the time and I was 11. Uncle Yashamaru came to me and told me that I would need to help my brother, which I always wanted to do. Traditionally, when a boy hits puberty, he is allowed to have sex...at least where I come from.

Anyway, Uncle Yashamaru took me to Kankuro's room and sat me on the bed. I can still remember the look in his eyes. He looked as if he had some great secret to hide. Father came into Kankuro's room next and said, "Obey Kankuro or you will be punished." Uncle Yashamaru left with Father, probably to have sex too. They were lovers and still are.

I waited ten minutes before Kankuro entered. He slammed the door behind him while keeping his dark eyes on me. "Aniki?" I questioned.

He walked quickly to the bed and thrust me into the sheets. Oh Kami, the way he tore at my clothes still sends shivers down my spine. After tearing off my clothes and leaving me naked, he stared at my naked body. I could see the pleasure etched on his painted face. His fingers ghosted over my chest before circling my nipples and pinching them into perky nubs. His first statement to me was, "You look like a feast to me Gaara...all spread out like a whore." He then licked his lips and smirked.

I replied, "Whatever makes you happy Aniki."

He frowned suddenly at me then slapped my face harshly, "Never say that word while we are fucking! You're nothing but a slut to me!" He never knew how hurtful those words were to me, but I didn't let him know.

"Yes Kankuro."

"Spread your legs Gaara. I plan to make you scream."

That night he did more than make me scream, he made me beg for the pleasure and pain that he was offering. His mouth worked wonders on my nipples. He was quite abusive, first suckling the nubs into his mouth, then biting until I screamed, knowing I could not scream any more. Once satisfied with his job, he pulled back and examined what he had done to me. He had left bruises over my sensitive nipples and one could see bite marks as well.

"You are mine Gaara and these bruises prove it. It's time to show your worth." He told me as he pinched my sensitive nipples until I cried out for him. Next his hands parted my thighs further, then grasped my hard cock. I arched for him as he positioned himself to push into me. "Kami, you're such a slut Gaara." His words served only to make me hotter for him.

"Only for you...An..iki..." I replied as pleasure surged through my body.

Kankuro thrust my face to the side, "What did I tell you slut?"

"Not...to...call you that." I bit out.

"I was going to prepare you, but a naughty whore like yourself needs to learn how to behave." Kankuro slid into me with a harsh thrust, he then began to work a rhythm to meet his orgasm. He brought my legs over his shoulders, angling his body to meet my prostate better. I begged for him further as he slammed into body. It felt so good as he continued to thrust into me. He leaned forward and bit my nipple as he continued to slam into my body. I screamed for him, my already hard cock burst, letting the juices flow for him. I could feel my brother's seed coat my insides and my thighs...it felt so good. He collapsed over me, his thick cock still inside me and bursting with thick streams of cum. He told me, "Always mine Gaara."

xxxx

Present

Gaara waited patiently for his brother to come back from his day at work. He was tired of waiting for the older brother to come. He was naked except for a black leather strap around his neck and a silver chain around his thin waist. He heard the soft footsteps of his brother at the door and heard him thrust the door open.

"Hello Kankuro." Gaara greeted his brother.

Kankuro entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Ehh...it was okay. I'm looking forward to our time together." Kankuro pulled Gaara's naked body against his fully clothed one. "Tell me, have you been behaving today?"

"Yes Aniki."

Kankuro glared at the younger brother and pushed him on the bed, his eyes connecting with the red-head's jade eyes. "What a cocktease you are Gaara. You will never get my name right during our love-making." He chuckled at the word.

"I'm sorry. I've always known you as my aniki." Gaara explained.

The older brother growled as he nipped Gaara's throat softly. "I don't care. You are mine and you will do what I say."

"Yes Kankuro." Gaara moaned softly as he felt Kankuro move between his spread legs.

Kankuro bent down over Gaara's nipples and took a sensitive nub in his mouth, biting and suckling at the same time. Gaara cried out loudly as heat coursed through his body. He grasped hold of anything tangible, which happened to be Kankuro's scraggly hair. "Uh...oh Kankuro..."

"Tell me how good it feels cockwhore." Kankuro commanded the red-head then returned to biting the sensitive nipple.

"Uhhh...mmm...Kankuro! Please...it feels so good! More please!"

He laughed low in his throat, "Since you begged so beautifully." He then continued to bite hard on the younger man's nipple while relishing in the sounds the red-head was making. Kankuro loved the sounds that Gaara made. He was such a beautiful whore. He kept biting down on the flesh in his mouth till Gaara cried out for more.

Gaara dug into his brother's hair, tugging at the brown lockes. "Please...Kankuro!"

Kankuro kissed across to the neglected nipple and bit down on it, causing Gaara to cry out in both pain and pleasure. His moans became nearly indiscernable as Kankuro bit down on the red-head's sensitive nub. Gaara twisted under Kankuro's ministrations, causing the brunette to bite down harder. Heat flushed through Gaara's body, making the red-head feel even more hotter and want more of Kankuro's ministrations.

He pulled away from Gaara's nipple with one last lick then began to lick down his chest and stomach. His hot tongue leaving a trail of fire on the red-head's skin. When Kankuro reached his belly button, he plunged his tongue into the small hole and swirled the appendage around a few times, making the younger man squeal.

"Do you want me to take you Gaara?" The red-head nodded, but this didn't satisfy Kankuro. "Answer slut!"

"Yes...KAMI YES KANKURO!"

Kankuro leaned down and whispered in his ear, "That's more like it." He pulled Gaara's legs over his shoulders and angled his hips with Gaara's body then suddenly plunged into the red-head's tight body. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's thighs as he pulled back and thrust back in. Gaara cried out while feeling Kankuro hit his prostate over and over again. Gaara felt Kankuro grasp one thigh tightly, leaving marks, as his other hand went to the red-head's member to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh...Ani...Kankuro! Please...i'm going to burst!" Gaara screamed at his brother.

Kankuro grunted, "Not until I come..." He pumped Gaara's cock a few more times then felt the familiar contracting of the younger man's body, causing his own to tighten as he continued to thrust in the willing red-head's body. Kankuro felt the red-head contract around him causing him to spill his seed into the body beneath him. He felt liquid coat his fingers as Gaara's cum spilled over his chest.

Later, Kankuro pulled the red-head over his body and possessively said, "I love fucking you."

Gaara quietly murmured, "I love you aniki."

He felt Kankuro squeeze around his body, "I guess I will never get you to stop calling me that, but we can come to a truce ne? Call me Kankuro only during sex. Deal?"

"Deal Kankuro." Gaara agreed then kissed his brother on the lips, it was a chaste kiss, but made the two feel even more connected.

The End 


End file.
